Kairi Sister of Goku: The Rewrite
by sheepsteeler316
Summary: What if Goku had a sister that was twelve years old upon the destruction of Planet Vegeta? Will Kairi be able to exact revenge for the destruction of everything she knew, while simultaneously defending her little brother, Kakarot, from the dangers of the world? And will she be able to chase out the demons inside her head? Cover art by Manaix oi, and owned by EmberUnbound.
1. Chapter 1: The Sole Survivors

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

 _Kairi was sparring with her little brother, Raditz, in a wasteland on Planet Vegeta._

" _I'm going to win this time!" he shouted as he dashed at her, his long spiky hair streaming out behind him._

" _Yeah right." Kairi shot back as she jumped into the air, avoiding his punch. "You're power level is pathetic, and you seem to forget you're up against an elite."_

 _Raditz jumped into the air and launched a flurry of punches and kicks. Kairi dodged every hit, smirking at him the whole time._

" _Will you stop dodging and fight like a real warrior!" shouted Raditz as she dodged a haymaker._

" _Maybe if you weren't so slow I wouldn't be able to dodge and I'd have to block. And how can you say I'm not a real warrior? I've gone through my trial while you haven't, and I've got an elite power level, while you're a low-class, furball." Kairi said still smirking._

 _Raditz yelled and tried more punches and kicks, to no avail. Eventually he pulled out his last trick that he knew would get him at least one hit._

" _At least I have a name worthy of a Saiyan warrior!" He shouted as he pulled his fist back, preparing for the almost free punch he would get._

 _Kairi stiffened, she hated that insult. Why she'd been given a name that wasn't Saiyan, she didn't know, but that was an insult that always got under her skin and everyone used it._

 _She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off when Raditz's fist slammed into her jaw. Raditz landed a series of punches to her jaw and stomach, then kneed her in the gut. When she doubled over he landed and uppercut, then elbowed her into the ground._

" _Not so tough now are you, 'elite'?" Asked Raditz mockingly as he smirked down at his older sister._

 _Kairi stood up and glared at him. She was ticked that Raditz had used that insult to get in a free hit._

" _I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" she shouted as she launched at him._

 _Kairi dodged the punch he threw when she got in range, and slammed both of her knees into his gut. She then landed a flurry of punches and kicks. She flipped backwards to put some distance between her and Raditz, then rushed forward again upon realizing he was disoriented. She landed a few punches and kicks, then spun with her leg outstretched, landing a few more hits. She vanished and appeared behind him, landing a double-footed kick to his back which sent him flying to the ground._

" _I'll teach you to laugh at my name!" She shouted as she charged up one of the attacks her father had taught her in her right hand. Kairi reared back. "Rebellion Trig-" She was cut off by a feminine voice from behind her._

" _What do you two think you're doing all the way out here!?" Demanded her mother, Gine, as she landed next to Raditz._

 _Kairi couldn't get a word in as her mother just kept on going. Gine was a woman of average height and build, with a light complexion, and onyx eyes. She was very gentle and caring, which was why she worked in a meat factory._

"Kairi you shouldn't be sparring with Raditz anyway! He's six and you're twelve, he doesn't have a very good chance of winning!"

 _Kairi frowned looking past her mother. There was a giant yellow ball that looked like the sun, descending on them. Kairi turned to Raditz to see if he noticed it and gasped. Raditz wasn't there anymore._

 _Instead her father was standing there, covered in blood, his armor broken in several places._

" _Dad what happened to you?" Asked Kairi as her father, Bardock, laid his hand on her shoulder._

 _Her father was tall, with tanned skin, black eyes, a massive scar on his left cheek, and gravity defying hair that stuck out in every direction._

" _Take care of your brother." Her father was saying. "See you, kid."_

 _Kairi wasn't listening. She stood there, breathless as the golden ball got right in between her mother and father. Their skin begin to blister and blacken, their hair began to burn away, and the whole time they just stood there, her mother smiling sadly, and her father looking as stoic as ever. They stood there in the same position as their skin and armor melted away, and their bones began to blacken._

Kairi bolted upright, panting, looking around wildly for the golden ball, and for her parents, and for Raditz.

She relaxed, taking deep breathes, when she saw just the interior of her space pod.

"Just a dream." She said, relieved. She looked over at the baby boy in the seat next to her. "What are your dreams like, Kakarot?" She asked her little brother. She couldn't tell much about him, but he had hair that was just like their father's.

He was fast asleep, having been put to sleep by some gas when they first left Planet Vegeta. Kairi had had the same nightmare and woken up twice before now, gone back to sleep, and woken up because of the same nightmare.

"I guess they're not to bad, huh?" _Better than mine or he'd be screaming instead of sleeping._

Their father had put them into a space pod and made them flee the Planet. Kairi remembered it well. Her father had come into the house, covered in blood, with cracked armor, claiming Frieza was going to destroy them. Kairi had been put into a pod with Kakarot and told that her father was going to fight Frieza, and if he failed they'd most likely be the only Saiyan's left. As they had left the planet Kairi had seen a massive yellow energy ball going down at the planet's surface. She hadn't seen it explode, but she'd seen the light from the explosion.

Kairi picked up the magenta band her mother had given her when they'd departed, and stared at it sadly, remembering Planet Vegeta.

"Now approaching Planet Earth, ETA five minutes." Said a feminine, robotic voice from over the loudspeaker in the ship.

Kairi stood on the seat and looked out the window at Planet Earth, the place where she and Kakarot would most likely spend the rest of their lives.

The planet looked beautiful from the outside. It was blue with most of the landmasses being green, with a few brown blemishes. This was a sharp contrast to Planet Vegeta, which was a ruby red with the landmasses being completely brown.

Just before they entered the atmosphere Kairi pulled off her long red armband and slid the magenta band over her bicep, then pulled the red armband back on.

They landed in a forest somewhere, creating a massive crater. Kairi sat in the pod for a while, slightly dazed. She'd only ever entered an atmosphere twice before. That had been when she'd been sent on a trial when she was ten to survive on a planet by herself for one year, and when she'd returned she'd been given her first armor.

She took a moment to catch her breath, then she opened the door to the pod and stepped out. The crater they'd created was in the center of a small clearing, surrounded with trees on all sides. _I don't think I've ever seen this many trees in one place before._ The planet she'd been sent to had been an icy planet with very few greenery at all, much less forests like the one she was in.

She heard Kakarot wake up and start crying behind her. She sighed and went back into the pod, and picked him up. _He'd better not do this all the time._ It turned out _s_ he didn't need to worry about that. As soon as she picked him up he immediately stopped bawling, and looked up at her.

"You sure calmed down fast, huh. Raditz would usually start crying whenever I touched him." She said, frowning slightly at the though of her other brother. _I hope he's okay. He's not that strong._ She shrugged. "Raditz'll be fine." she said aloud. "I need to find us some shelter."

She floated into the air just above the tops of the trees, and looked around. _Look's like we're on a mountain. I didn't know mountains could have this much green. There should be a cave somewhere on the side, I'll find one then go grab some food._

She frowned thoughtfully at Kakarot. "What am I supposed to do with you? Man I wish they'd sent furball with me. He'd make this so much easier." She said irritably. _I wonder if there's anything in the pod that can help. I don't want to leave him behind, but I may have to until I can find shelter._

She went into the space pod and found a box of supplies under the seat. She pulled it out and opened it up. She set Kakarot in the seat, and started going through the box. She found some food, water, and a bunch of other useful stuff, but she didn't find what she was looking for until she got to the bottom of the box.

"Finally!" She exclaimed as she pulled a bag and a roll of cloth out of the bottom of the box. "I wish they'd put this at the top, though." She grumbled as she started to stuff things into the bag. Once she'd stuffed everything in the bag she grabbed Kakarot and started to wind the clothe around him. Once she'd finished she had a harness that she could fasten to her back to keep Kakarot from getting away from her. _Working with regular cloth really isn't that different from working with animal skin._

She strapped her baby brother onto her back and picked up the bag that was stuffed near bursting with supplies, and she flew up into the air, then flew around the mountain looking for a suitable cave.

As she flew she couldn't help but admire the beauty of this planet. She hadn't seen very many places, and had found the desert landscape of her home planet kind of dull, though it was better than the icy planet she'd been stuck on during her trial.

She finally found a cave near a ravine in the side of the mountain. There was a narrow path running along the edge of this ravine, at one point the path split off, making another, extremely narrow path between two rock walls. It was at the end of this path that she found her cave.

There was a bear inside of this cave, and when she entered it lunged at her. It's claws went through empty air, as she moved to the opposite side of the cave and set down her brother and the supply bag.

"This one'll be fine." She said to herself. The bear lunged at her again, but this time she dodged and punched it in the throat, killing it.

"There's dinner. What do you think, Kakarot?" She asked as she turned to her brother. He was asleep. Kairi glared at him. "If I'm going to lug you around, and kill something for dinner you could at least stay awake." Kakarot only continued to snore. Kairi's anger quickly dissipated as she looked at her brother's face, so calm and peaceful in sleep.

"I'm going to take a nap too." She decided. She went over next to Kakarot, took off her armor, and tossed it onto the ground. She looked fondly at her red and black armor. She'd been issued a regular set, but her father had gotten her a custom set. He'd never been able to deny her anything she wanted.

Her armor was black, with dark red outlines, shoulder straps, and stomach area. Her spandex was short sleeved and black. Her gloves were black, and her boots were black, with dark red tips. The only part of her armor that wasn't red or black was the band her mother had given her, which she'd slid over her left bicep.

She leaned back against the wall of the cave and tried to sleep. It was futile. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to sleep.

Her mind kept going back to the nightmares she'd had on the way here. It had been hard enough on her twelve year old mind to see the explosion in which her home planet had exploded. To see the same thing everytime she closed her eyes was nearly unbearable.

Eventually she gave up sleeping and started doing push-ups and sit-ups. More for something to do then for training. _This isn't very hard. Why is this so much easier then it was back home?_

Eventually Kakarot woke up, and started to cry. Kairi went over to him and picked him up, he continued to cry as she stared down at him, brow furrowed, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I know! I bet you're hungry, huh? Well I am too. That bear should be plenty for the two of us. Just hold on while I cook it."

Kairi set him down and walked over to the bear. She'd always been a natural at controlling her energy, and her trial had only served to further hone that ability. This, along with her amazing strength and natural skill in battle, were two reasons why she'd been projected to make the royal guard.

Now she used this energy control to form a blade of crimson energy around her right hand. She proceeded to slice up the bear, then roast it with a finely tuned energy blast. _I'm glad I had to learn how to cook with my energy on that icy planet._

She grabbed a piece of meat and took it over to Kakarot, then went to grab her own piece. She was about to take a bite then paused, frowning at her little brother.

Kakarot was looking at the piece of meat, longingly. Kairi sighed "I'm going to have to feed you, aren't I?" She got up, grabbed the piece of meat, and attempted to feed him. She got it into his mouth, and he started to chew. After a few minutes of chewing she noticed he wasn't getting anywhere. She pulled the meat out of his mouth and looked inside.

"You don't have any teeth! How am I supposed to feed you if you don't have teeth?" She looked at him as though expecting an answer. He stared back with wide eyes. Kairi furrowed her brow thoughtfully. _This is really tough. Doesn't he come with an owners manual or something? Mom must've forgotten to send it with me. Man! How am I supposed to feed him if I don't have a manual that tells me what he can eat? Wait… If Kakarot has an owners manual, wouldn't that mean me and Raditz have manuals too? I wonder if Kakarot can get full from just blood? It's worth a shot, though I'm going to have to give him some of my own since I cooked that bear to well._

She walked around the cave looking for a sharp rock. She finally found one close to the entrance. "It's getting dark out. I guess we'll be spending tonight in darkness. I can see pretty well in the dark so it should be fine."

She turned to go back inside then hesitated. _I should probably go get some water real fast._ She tossed the stone down in front of the cave entrance then went to a waterfall she'd seen nearby, while searching for a cave.

She found the waterfall easily and stood there for a moment, entranced by the water falling down in a beautiful foam. She'd never seen anything like that. Water had been somewhat scarce on Planet Vegeta, and on the ice planet it had been frozen. She thought all this easy access to water was the greatest thing this planet had to offer.

She floated down to the pool that the fall was going into and looked into it. She could see her reflection in the water. A short, slender girl with big, but narrow, obsidian eyes, wild spiky hair that went halfway down her back, and a light skin tone.

She figured something would have changed on the outside. Everything inside had changed, so it seemed right there would be some outward manifestation of it. Something had broken inside when she'd seen the light from her exploding home. The only thing keeping her from trying to find Frieza and kill him, was her promise to her father to take care of Kakarot.

She took a drink from the fall and flew back to the cave. She picked up the stone she'd discarded by the entrance, and walked over to Kakarot.

"I'm going to try and find you some animal blood tomorrow, but mine will have to do today." She told him as she used the stone to slice open her forearm.

She winced as the stone broke open the skin, and blood started to well out of the cut. She quickly placed her arm near Kakarot's mouth. He immediately latched onto the arm and started to suck on the blood. With her free hand she picked up a roll of cloth from the supply bag, and readied a bandage for her arm.

Kakarot let go after a little while and Kairi quickly wrapped the bandage around her arm. Kakarot let out a yawn, and curled up into a ball. Kairi glared at him.

"If I'm going to let you drink my blood you could at least wait for me to sleep." She didn't receive a reply. "Whatever." She grumbled as she walked over to the bear.

After she ate she noticed she was feeling light-headed, and she was panting. She couldn't see herself, but she was looking pale.

"What's wrong with me? I didn't even do anything today. Maybe I'm just tired." She reasoned as she laid down next to Kakarot. Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

 _ **I decided to rewrite this story, because I felt like I could have done a better job with it. Thanks for reading.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sisterly Love

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi awoke in the cave she shared with Kakarot. She groaned as she pushed herself up. _How long was I out?_ She was still a little light-headed, but she could function.

 _Where's Kakarot?_ She looked around the cave, trying to spot her little brother.

"Kakarot! Kakarot, where are you?!" She looked around wildly hoping to catch sight of something that could point to his location. She sniffed the air, attempting to catch his scent. It was there, but it was a few hours old. She followed it to the edge of the cave and out onto the side of the mountain.

It led her down the mountain path to a curve, then abruptly stopped. _Where did it go? Scents don't just disappear like that. And I was getting closer._ She looked around and kept sniffing, trying to catch sight, or a scent somewhere.

 _I'm not getting anywhere like this. I'll try to spot him from the air._ She jumped into the air and flew a little ways up, then stopped and surveyed the land below her. _Ugh, he's so small I'll never find him up here. I'll have to go down there to look._

She dropped back to the spot where she'd lost Kakarot's scent, and created a blast big enough to leave a burn mark on the rocks, but not to destroy them, and fired on the rocks. Then she took off to search the rest of the mountain.

The first thing she did was establish a search area, the way some the warriors on Planet Vegeta did when they were looking for something. Then she proceeded to search inside of that perimeter.

As she searched she noted several spots that looked good for hunting and gathering, but she never caught any sign of Kakarot. When it started to get dark she began to grow frantic.

She abandoned any idea of a search area and started to randomly fly around. _I'm not getting anywhere! I need to calm down._ She took several deep breathes. "Where was the last place I knew he was at for sure? That would be that cliff that I marked. I'll go there."

She flew to the spot where she'd lost his scent earlier that day, and looked down at the cliff. _I guess he could've fallen off._ That thought terrified her. Depending on how he landed he could've died. She took a deep breathe and leaped off the cliff.

She fell headfirst with her arms pressed against her sides. She loved the sensation of free fall. Raditz had always called her insane for leaping off really high cliffs for fun, but what did he know. She performed a backflip and landed on one knee, a long way down from the cliff she'd leaped from.

She sniffed the air again, and grew excited. Kakarot's scent had pooled here, meaning he'd stayed here for a while. But that wasn't all, the scent was fresh, he was close. Very close.

She looked around and saw she'd fallen into a small clearing rimmed with trees that had lush green tops, and some bushes bearing strange red berries, she'd have to remember to come back and harvest those later.

Her gaze fell upon two wolves, and she gasped. She couldn't see past them, but she could see some black hair sticking up in front of them.

She leapt into the air and slammed landed with her knee crushing the throat of one wolf. The other Leapt at her, but she dodged to the side and kicked it's head clean off. The head rolled to the side of the clearing leaving a trail of blood behind it, but Kairi was already kneeling over her brother.

He was laying on his back with blood matting part of his hair to his head. She touched the spot where blood seemed to be coming from, and her hand came away with a coat of blood.

She grabbed him, and the two wolves, and flew them back to the cave. She left the wolves at the entrance, and rushed Kakarot inside to the place where she'd left the supply crate.

She laid him down on the ground next to her armor and grabbed some cloth from the crate. She then wrapped it around his head in a rough bandage, and leaned against the cave wall next to him.

She stared at him, fervently hoping that he would live. _He has to live. But if he doesn't… He will live, he has to._

She watched over him for a while then went and cooked the two wolves, being careful to drain the blood into the lid of the crate so she could give it to Kakarot.

Kairi sat next to Kakarot after the wolves were done cooking and ate methodically, barely tasting the wolf. She had to hold Kakarot's mouth open so she could feed him the blood she'd gathered from the wolves.

After she fed him, she leaned back, staring at the opposite wall. Her thoughts turned to her childhood, and inevitably, to the destruction of Planet Vegeta. She tried not to think about it, but she did anyway.

After a few minutes, she walked to the center of the cave, and started doing push-ups and sit-ups. More to keep her mind from wandering than anything else. She kept her eyes on Kakarot as she was working out, so she could see if he awoke.

She ended up going on until she couldn't see, and was keeping track of Kakarot solely by scent. She stood and walked over to where Kakarot was. Then she sat down next to him, picked him up, and held him tightly.

"I'm never going to let you get away from me like that again, Kakarot." She allowed her head to fall back against the wall, and she was out in seconds.

That night Kairi had nightmares, again. She had the usual ones about the destruction of her home and family, but then there was a new one. One that she remembered as clear as day. It hadn't felt like a dream, however. It had felt more… real.

 _Kairi was standing in a field on a strange planet. This planet had green grass, a beautiful green sky, and sparkling emerald green water._

 _She was standing on a medium sized island with her arm drawn around someone's shoulder, and her tail wrapped around that person's waist._

 _She turned and saw a short man dressed in white and brown combat armor, with white gloves and boots. He had lightly tanned skin, with black eyes, and hair that stood up like a black flame._

 _She looked around, surveying the rest of her environment. There was a short man in orange and blue, and two children, one in blue and white combat armor. The other in black and brown combat armor._

 _The face for the short man and the kid in white and blue were blacked out to where she couldn't see them. But the face for the other was clear as day._

 _She was a girl, of equal height to the kid in blue and white, but more slender. She had black eyes, and a light skin tone. Her hair was styled so that it reminded Kairi of Raditz. It was bushy, fell to her waist, and had two bangs on the front._

 _Kairi's eyes swept past the girl and focused on a figure that seemed composed entirely of white light. She couldn't exactly tell, but it seemed like his hair was styled like her father's, and Kakarot's._

 _Kairi continues to scan the area and she saw a cloud of darkness gathering above a cliff. The darkness seemed to get blacker as it got closer to the top of the cliff, until it was pitch black. And this seemed to be creating a black figure._

 _She heard someone scream something, and saw a purple light shoot out of the darkness, engulfing her, causing her massive amounts of pain._

She woke up with a shout, panting, and in a cold cast a fearful glance around the cave, then sighed in relief.

"Only a dream."

She saw that there was light streaming in through the cave entrance. _I'm glad it's daytime. Maybe now I can make some clothes out of those skins. I've been wearing the same clothes since I got here and I don't want to wear out my spandex._

She looked down at Kakarot who had fallen out of her arms while she was sleeping, and now rested quietly on the cave floor. She noticed he was shivering slightly with a slight cold.

"It's not that cold is it?" She stood and walked around in the cave getting a feel for the temperature.

"Nope it's not cold at all." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot thinking.

"Could he be running a fever?" She walked over to him and felt his forehead.

"Nope not that either." She frowned thoughtfully at him.

"Maybe he's just cold? I guess it could be possible. I did stay on that icy planet after all, maybe I'm just a lot tougher than he is." She removed her sleeveless spandex jumpsuit, and wrapped it around him.

"There that should work for now." She said as she surveyed her handiwork.

"Now, I'm going to go get some food. Don't go anywhere, okay?" She turned and walked out of the cave.

Once she was outside she grabbed a boulder and placed it in front of the cave entrance, blocking him in.

"That should keep him in, if he does decide to disobey my orders."

She flew through the forest in search of animals to eat and claim the skins of, and things to make containers for holding water.

Kairi returned to the cave a few hours later, carrying a bear, two wolves, and a coyote to skin and eat. And several good sized tree stumps and rocks that she could shape into containers later.

She removed the boulder and walked inside, throwing all the things she'd gathered in the center of the cave.

She went to Kakarot and fed him the leftover wolf blood from the night before, and took care of his other needs, few though they were, then ate the leftovers from the night before.

After she was done she sat in front of the things she'd gathered and sorted them. She created a pile for animals, then started to sort through everything else.

She took the larger rocks and wood, and set them aside to make larger containers to hold the days water, and hide for mending, as well as whatever other things they happened to find. She set the smaller things to the side to make things like a small knife, more for Kakarot since she could make a blade with her energy, a fire pit, and wood for a fire.

As she worked the sun went down, and when it went down she went to sleep, her work not yet done.

She woke up the next day, hunted for food, and then picked up where she left off. Even though she worked quickly, considering what she had to work with, it was still a very slow process. She had to pick up each new item, assess what she currently had, then decide what she could best do with the shape and size of the item she had in hand.

She was also forced to work with her energy, and her telepathic abilities. She was skilled at telepathy, not to the same degree as with energy manipulation, but it was tiring, and slow. She had to make everything precise, which made it even slower.

She was grateful for the work though, it kept her from thinking, and thinking always led her to thought's she'd rather avoid.

She did this for two more days, then Kakarot awoke.

She'd just finished the fire pit, which was the last thing she had to work on that wasn't animal skin, when she heard some crying behind her.

She turned around slowly, barely daring to believe that it could possibly be Kakarot. Then she saw him lying next to the cave wall, crying his eyes out.

She dashed over to him and picked him up cradling him in her small arms.

"Why did you go and do that?! You might've died! Do you hear me Kakarot, died! I promised dad I'd look after you, but I can't do that if you're running off cliffs, understand?! Don't ever do that again!"

Kakarot just stared up at her, quietly, while she yelled at him. Obviously not terrified at all by his sister's yelling.

"What're you looking at?" She asked as he continued to look up at her. He burst into a fit of giggles. Kairi huffed angrily and stomped over to where she'd left the skins and started to sort through them.

Kakarot stayed by her side, calmly, with an innocent look in his eyes. Kairi stopped her work to look at him.

It was then she decided that no matter what her little brother was not going to fight Frieza. Those innocent eyes, those eyes that hadn't seen the horrors of Frieza, that hadn't seen their home be destroyed would not be seeing Frieza in combat.

It was then, that this twelve year old girl, decided she would die for her little brother. Not because her father had said to look after him, but because she loved him. Those innocent eyes, and that calm demeanor so rare in Saiyan babies, had awoken some sisterly feeling inside of Kairi

She would lay down her life for Kakarot without thinking twice, with no promise needed this twelve year old girl would die for her little brother, Kakarot.

* * *

 _ **This is the second chapter of the rewrite, and I think it's a lot better than the original. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

"Repeat the Saiyan code, Kakarot." Demanded Kairi. Kakarot was now three years old, and he had been training for a few months.

Kairi should have started his training a year ago, but she had felt like she should wait. She actually hadn't wanted to start training him yet, but it would've been stupid to wait any longer.

"Uh…" Kakarot gathered his thoughts, then began uncertainly. "Don't bring shame to me or my family. If I'm fighting someone make sure they're at full strength, don't have their back turned if I kill them, and try to make sure they're of equal or greater strength. Don't run from a fight. Always tell the truth. Don't backstab. Always keep your promises. If someone's dying and they ask me to do something, I need to try to do it. Uh.. I think that's it."

Kairi sighed. _He soaks up everything I teach about fighting like a sponge, but when it comes to our culture it just goes in one ear and out the other. Why me?_

"You missed two Kakarot." She said, taking on a lecturing tone. "When you make a challenge you need to make sure to carry out that challenge. And if it's declined then you do not attempt it again until the next time you meet. And if you accept the challenge it's your challenge alone, you don't include anyone else in it. You missed that."

Kakarot nodded, grimacing. He knew that, since he missed one, he was going to have to do it again. He'd never gotten the entire thing in under an hour before.

"And." Kairi continued. "A Saiyan male does not strike a Saiyan female unless the female challenges the male to a fight or sparring session."

"I always miss those two." Grumbled Kakarot, glaring down at the ground.

"I know." Replied Kairi dryly. "Again. And we'll do this over and over until we get it right."

Kakarot had to repeat it twenty times to get it right. And Kairi grew very irritable as he continued.

"And I'm not supposed to hit a Saiyan girl unless the girl challenges me to a fight or sparring session." He finished, then looked hopefully at his older sister. "Did I get it right?"

Kairi sat up from where she'd been laying, sprawled out, on the cave floor. _I was wondering if it was going to take him all day to get it right._

"Took you long enough." She said. "Now go do two-hundred pull-ups with your tail." Of course he immediately protested.

"But sis, why do I always have to do those right after we finish with the code? It happens everytime. And their so hard, and they hurt." He whined as he trudges to a nearby branch to begin his pull-ups.

"You're doing that many because you failed to complete the code on your first try." Replied Kairi sharply. "On Planet Vegeta you would be expected to have the whole thing memorized within the first month of basic training. And if you don't stop complaining I'll double it."

"But we're not on Planet Vegeta, sis." Replied Kakarot as he started his pull-ups. "And I thought you said most Saiyan's didn't train to get stronger, and that dad and his team we're some of the only ones."

 _Of course he'd pay attention to that and not stuff that's actually important._ Though Kairi irritably.

"I did, and it's completely true." She replied. "But we all get a basic training when we're two, and you get sent on a trial when you're around ten. Now be quite, talking while you're training will just make you run out of breath faster."

Kairi dropped on to one hand, and began doing a series of one-handed push-ups. They weren't very hard under this pitiful gravity, but if she did enough of them she could get a decent workout.

Kakarot got done about the same time she finished with both hands, and she stood up, stretching.

"Can we do energy blasts for combat training today sis?" Asked Kakarot excitedly.

Kairi sighed. He loved firing energy blasts for her to dodge, even though he hated dodging them himself. It was pretty annoying when he complained whenever she hit him, which was often considering his limited dodging ability.

"You do realize that you're going to have to dodge my blasts to, right?" She asked.

Kakarot nodded excitedly, much to Kairi's surprise. "I've been working on my dodging on the days when I train by myself, and I think I'll be able to dodge most of you're blasts."

Kairi smirked. "Oh, really? We'll see about that."

They walked to the edge of a cliff, and leaped off. Landing in a clearing far below.

Kairi walked a little ways away from Kakarot, then turned back to him.

"Begin."

He launched an energy ball at her, it passed through an afterimage and slammed into a tree. Kakarot then fired out a barrage of energy blasts that covered a wide range.

 _Really? I hope he doesn't think that's going to hit me._

Kairi could easily see the path the blasts were going to take and didn't even move, she simply allowed the blasts to go right past her.

"Come on Kakarot I know you can do better than that!" She called, smirking.

She frowned when she saw that Kakarot had a smirk of his own.

"Look behind you sis!" He called back.

She whirled just in time to take a barrage of energy blasts head on. He'd managed to turn the massive barrage of blasts around after they'd gone by her, and they were now all connecting with his big sister, covering her in smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal Kairi standing there with her arms crossed, she'd managed to get a block up just before the blasts had connected.

She flew back down to Kakarot and walked up to him.

"That was good, what kind of training have you been doing on your own?" She asked.

Kakarot smiled back up at her. "I just watch what you do when you thrown your blasts and copy that."

"Little mimic." She muttered, though she was proud he could manage that level of control at his age. He wasn't quite as skilled as she had been at his age, but he was close. _Somehow he acts like mom, but when it comes to fighting he reminds me so much of dad._

"Alright my turn. Get over there." She said, pointing to the area she'd been standing in. He nodded and hurried there.

"I'm ready!" He called.

 _Let's see how good his dodging really is._

She fired a blast at him that was aimed at his feet, then she fired one where he should be when he jumped.

Kakarot leapt into the air, then when the blast went under his feet he fired his own blast upwards that propelled him back to the ground.

Kairi was already firing a blast at the point he would land at. Kakarot was barely able to dodge to the side, then he jumped into the air to avoid a blast aimed at his feet.

Kairi smirked then fired a wide-ranged barrage of energy blasts at him. He easily dodged the few that were aimed right at him. She wasn't really trying to hit him, just make sure he didn't get suspicious.

She leapt up into the air, continuing to fire at him. She then dropped to the ground and moved to the side, still firing. Then she stopped moving, and smirked. _Got him._

Kakarot looked around, his eyes getting wider as he saw he was completely surrounded by energy blasts.

Kairi smirked as she pulled her arms inwards, flinging all the blasts at Kakarot. She heard a startled yelp as the blasts connected, and exploded.

She walked forward as Kakarot lowered himself to the ground, panting.

"You cheated." He said as she got came up to him.

"No, I didn't, there's no such thing in a fight." She replied. "I used a barrage of energy blasts that were designed to be undodgeable. Which is a pretty good tactical decision, and not everyone is going to fight fair Kakarot. You'll learn on your trial that there are many people out there that will not fight fair. They will use every trick in the book to beat you. They won't be afraid to not kill, and stuff like that, and they'll take advantage of your adherence to the code, which youwill have learned by that time."

Kakarot nodded. "Hey sis, why don't we wear clothes? I know you made some, but you never wear them. You rarely even wear your armor."

Kairi sighed, she'd explained the reason he didn't wear clothes multiple times. "You don't have clothes so you won't feel shame if you're clothes get blown off, and you're naked in battle." She explained. "I don't wear clothes because I don't need them. I made them for two reason's. One was to give me something to do. Two, was because I was on an icy planet for my trial, and clothing was necessary to help preserve body heat while I was there. And I don't wear my armor, because it's the only thing I have to remember our home by, and I'd hate to wear it out. Pay attention this time, I won't explain that again. When we get back to the cave we'll be going over language. No complaints." She added sternly. "You need to know our language and the common tongue if we ever meet someone else."

Kakarot pouted, but nodded. He didn't really like learning their culture, and their language was difficult for him to grasp. Kairi didn't know why, but he seemed to be acting different than most Saiyans, and he seemed a little brain dead. She assumed this came from the fall he'd taken a few years ago, she'd never stopped blaming herself for that.

After they were done talking about language, Kairi wasn't particularly good at it but she knew enough to teach him the necessities, Kakarot ended up doing another set of pull-ups with his tail, and this time Kairi joined him.

"What are you doing, sis?" He asked, she almost never did these, at least not where he could see.

"Just because I've trained my tail to where people can grab it without it hurting doesn't mean I should let it grow soft." She replied.

After they were done with this Kairi took Kakarot somewhere to spar.

"Are there any special rules for today?" He asked as they walked to wherever Kairi decided to spar for the day.

Kairi looked around. _Here looks fine. Really since we're fighting in the air we could've done it anywhere as long as we're away from our food sources._

"We'll be fighting here." She said, looking at Kakarot. "We'll be fighting in the air, first one to touch the ground loses."

Kakarot nodded excitedly, he loved sparring no matter what the conditions were. _He'd probably spar if I told him the conditions were 'I win by default'._

They flew up into the air a little ways, and stopped when they were above the top of the mountain.

Kakarot raised his fists in a ready stance, while Kairi simply stood there.

"Whenever you're ready." Said Kairi.

Kakarot looked at her for a few moments, trying to find a specific weak point to attack, then he rushed forward and attempted a punch to the face. Kairi simply tilted her head to the side, allowing the punch to go right past her.

Kakarot tried to kick her in the side, but she backed up causing the kick to miss. Kakarot rushed forward throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at Kairi. Kairi dodged all of them looking for a reasonable opening.

She found her opportunity when he overextended a punch. She quickly jammed a knee into his gut, and followed up with a punch, she twisted and landed a roundhouse kick to the side of his face. Then she fired a small energy blast that slammed into him and knocked him backwards.

That was how their sparring went everytime, no matter the condition's. Kairi'd even fought without using her hands once, with her tail as her only means of attack, and it still turned out the same.

She would dodge until Kakarot left an opening and then she'd hit him a few times. He could only take two or three attacks before he collapsed.

This time was no different. He collapsed from a roundhouse kick. She caught him and took him back to the cave. _I'm so bored._ She thought as she flew through the air holding Kakarot. _He tries his best, but it's not challenging at all. It's basically more_ _dodging_ _practice for me. I need someone to push me, to give me a reason to push myself beyond my limits. I'm training so that when Kakarot's grown up I can fight Frieza, but that's most likely a suicide mission._ _If dad couldn't do it what chance do I actually have? I still have to try, someone needs to kill him, and I'm the only Saiyan left that can. That's just another reason I need an opponent to gauge my strength, to give me a drive to push myself. Knowing I'm going to die fighting Frieza isn't going to help. That doesn't give me a reason to push myself. I need a strong opponent, but I can't leave Kakarot here on his own, and I can't risk taking him elsewhere. This is so annoying._

Kairi set Kakarot down in the cave they'd been living in for the past two years, then went outside to meditate. She'd heard the inhabitants of the planet she'd been sent to in her trial talk about meditation, and she'd had one of them explain the concept to her.

It sounded stupid, but it was actually pretty ingenious. It allowed her to keep a calm, clear mind, which in turn helped her control her energy.

Now she could feel power-levels without a scouter. It was very useful, and would give her an advantage against Frieza when she finally faced him.

Now as she was meditating she sensed a massive power-level on the planet somewhere. She hadn't gotten good enough to pinpoint exact locations from far away, but she could tell a general direction, and how strong this energy was compared to her own. It wasn't that much larger than hers, but it was larger.

This worried her, but the energy hadn't moved since she had gained the ability. It actually had been there when she'd first tried sensing the power-level's of the people on this planet. But it had been comfortably far off, and it still was.

 _Maybe I can find my opponent at that power-level whenever Kakarot completes his trial. I guess I'll send him to a backwater planet like this one… Ah, no sense in worrying about it now, that'll be a few year's off._

She actually had began to prefer meditation to sleep. She didn't need to worry about nightmares when she meditated. She still had to sleep eventually, but she didn't sleep as long, or as often, which helped a lot with her nightmares.

He meditated for around three hours until Kakarot woke up.

"Hey, sis." He said as he walked towards her. "Am I a challenge to you in a fight?"

Kairi opened her eyes, and found him standing right in front of her, looking somewhat disappointed. _He's disappointed that he can't do very well against me._

"No, you're not." She replied. "But, that doesn't mean you're not a good fighter. You simply lack the strength to match me. I was stronger than a lot of people back on Planet Vegeta. And I don't have a decent opponent to spar with anyway. And you're a lot stronger than anyone else on this planet, so why shouldn't I spar with you? And you're my little brother, surely if you train hard enough you can get to be a decent sparring partner for me." _He may not be able to equal me, since I'm an elite and I actually train. But he should be able to provide a decent sparring partner for me._

"Besides, when I teach you to master the Great Ape form, you'll be stronger still. And we'll start training at night. It'll be good for both of us."

"Can you really do that?" He asked, sounding skeptical. "I thought you said that only elite's like you could do that."

"I said that was the norm, Kakarot." Replied Kairi. "Dad could do it, and he was a low-level soldier. Though I think he was the only one."

Kakarot nodded. "Well when will you be teaching me?"

Kairi thought for a moment. _According to my earlier calculations, there should be a full moon tonight._ _I guess I could start now. It's not like it really matters, we'll just have to wait for darkness._

"We'll start tonight, though I'm not sure how well it'll go. Now go get some sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time."

"But sis." He whined. "I'm not even tired, and I wanna train."

"Well to bad." She replied sternly. "You need to rest, we'll be working during the night, and you need to rest sometime."

Kakarot pouted, but he went back into the cave.

 _I hope I can do this right. I tried to teach Raditz to master it once. And I ended up in a healing chamber._ She smiled at the memory. She had always been able to control her Great Ape form, and her father had allowed her to transform at a full moon on Planet Vegeta once. Raditz had been so jealous, the next day he'd demanded she teach him to control the Great Ape transformation. They'd stolen a space pod, and gone to a planet that had a regular full moon. they'd arrived when the full moon was out, and she'd tried to teach Raditz to control his transformation. Even as a Great Ape he wasn't near as strong as she was, but she'd been stepped on when her guard was down. It had nearly crushed every bone in her body. Bardock had been gone at the time, but Gine had immediately banned them from fighting for a month when they'd returned.

After it was fully night Kairi went into the cave and got Kakarot.

"What is it?" He said blearily as she shook him awake.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "It's time to teach you to master your Great Ape form, now meet me outside the cave. And if you go back to sleep you'll be doing pull-ups with your tail till it falls off." With that she went outside the cave and waited for Kakarot.

He came out a few seconds after she did, and she led him to a clearing. Far enough away so that it wouldn't endanger their food and water sources, but close enough to allow easy travel to and from the cave.

Kairi flew up a little ways, and looked around. There was a small clearing not to far away that had smoke rising from it, but it was to little for Kairi to worry about a forest fire. _Probably just one of the inhabitants._ She thought. _Sucks to be him. If he dies it's not my problem._

"Alright." She began. "When I tell you to, look up at the full moon." Kakarot nodded, looking excited at the prospect of unlocking a far greater power. "Now, when you transform you will be primitive and out of control. Try to hold onto something that makes you remember being in your Saiyan form while you're transforming. It'll be tough, but you should be able to do it. Got it?" He nodded.

Kairi took a deep breath. "Begin whenever you're ready."

He looked at the Full Moon, then the transformation began. His muscles began to bulge, his jaw and nose formed a snout, his eyes turned red, and brown hair sprouted all over his body. In a few moments a 50 foot tall, brown furred ape with a snout, massive teeth, and red eyes stood in front of her.

 _Wow he's a lot stronger than before. Still not as strong as me but compared to his previous level this strength is massive._

Kakarot started to destroy the landscape, but he didn't seem as out of control as Raditz had, which Kairi took as a good sign.

She flew up to where she was eye level with him. "Hey, Kakarot!" She called, drawing his attention. He looked at her, but didn't really raise his fist to attack her, which was another good sign.

"Do you remember me? I'm your sister, and I raised you all these years! Come on snap out of it.!" She yelled. She though she saw recognition slowly appear in those eyes, then a voice from below called.

"What are you doing up there little girl? Get away from that monster!"

 _What in the world?!_ Kairi whirled and saw an old man standing below her, looking up at her with a concerned gaze.

"You idiot!" Yelled Kairi. "Get out of here right n-" Then a fist slammed into her side, sending her flying through the trees.

She pushed herself up from the trench she'd created and looked back to where the old man was standing. She saw a blue beam was firing from where he should be and striking Kakarot in the chest. She gritted her teeth _. He'd better not be hurting Kakarot._

She pushed herself off the ground just as Kakarot stomped down on the old man. _Well that takes care of that problem._ Thought Kairi. _Though I guess I will have to do something with his body since he was one of the warriors of this planet._

She flew in front of Kakarot again, and stopped.

"Kakarot, pull yourself together! You were doing really good, come on!" This time he didn't appear to hear her and swung his fist at her. She dodged rather easily. _Stupid old man. Kakarot almost had it, guess we'll have to try again in what… twenty-eight days._

She dodged another punch from Kakarot. _How am I supposed to drop him out of Great Ape form though? I can't really knock him out without a bunch of animal's potentially eating him, and I won't cut off his tail._ She dodged a stomp and another punch, then glanced at the moon. _Dad did show me how to make a power ball, so in theory, I should be able to do it. I've just never done it in practice. Yeah this is the only way._

Kairi dodged another stomp, then crossed her arms to block a punch that launched her toward the ground. She landed on her feet, then leapt up into the air far out of Kakarot's reach. As she went skyward she pulled her hands back at chest level, facing the same direction. She gathered her energy, preparing the attack she'd been working on for the past few years, though she'd never intended to use it in this manner. _I don't know how hard this'll be so I'm going to put everything into this blast._

A crimson sphere of energy formed around her, and when she felt like she'd gathered as much as she could, she thrust her hands forward, aiming right at the moon. "Bloody Rose!" She shouted as she fired a crimson energy wave at the moon.

The energy wave struck the moon, and then there was a massive explosion. Kairi simply allowed herself to freefall toward the ground, seeing that Kakarot wasn't flailing around anymore.

Just before she hit the ground she flipped, and landed on one knee. Then she walked over to Kakarot and picked him up, cradling him. "You did a lot better than I thought you would." She told him. "You're way better at that than Raditz was. Now to go see how the old man's doing."

She walked over to where the old man had been standing and looked at the body, or what was left of it. Kairi could barely tell that it had once been human, it was completely crushed, leaving simply a bloody mass on the ground.

"You did a real number on him. Guess I'd better give him a proper burial of sorts." She raised her hand and vaporized the body.

Then she noticed a small orange ball with four stars laying on the ground near where the old man had been. _What is this?_ She thought as she picked it up. _I guess I'll keep it. I'd better get Kakarot back to the cave._

Kairi flew Kakarot to the cave, and set him against the wall to sleep. Then lay down herself. _I need to make sure he master's his Great Ape form before his trial. If he doesn't he may not stand a chance._

With that thought, Kairi fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is largely just filler until the end. Thanks to gaara king of the sand for betareading for me. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Battling a Legend

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was leading Kakarot to the place where she'd left their space pod when they'd crashed on Earth nine years ago.

He'd completed his training, and learned as much of their culture as Kairi could stuff into his head, and now he was going on his trial to prove that he was a warrior.

Kairi was walking to the spot slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. _Why am I this worried? I know he's going to be perfectly fine. I taught him everything I know, and he can hold his own for a decent amount of time in a sparring match, well considering that he's a low-level and he's training with an elite. I just don't get it. He's even mastered his Great Ape form, which gives him another edge if he needs it. What's wrong with me?_

After around half an hour they reached the spot they'd crashed at when they'd entered the planet's atmosphere.

Kairi glared at the pod, half wishing it had blown up after they'd left.

"Alright, sis, I guess I'll see you later." Said Kakarot as he walked towards the pod.

Kairi nodded. _I guess I can't delay any longer._ Knelt down next to him and looked into his eyes.

"You remember how to control yourself in your Great Ape form?" He nodded. "You remember how to get back?" He nodded again. "You remember how to find your resources?" He nodded for the third time.

"Geez, sis." He said playfully. "I had no idea you worried about me this much."

"Sh-Shut up! You just have an awful memory!" She snapped as she turned her head to the side.

Kakarot laughed, then smiled sadly at her. "I'm going to miss you, sis."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about weakness, Kakarot."

"Aw, come on. You can at least give me a hug before I go, right?" He asked, giving her that look he got when he really wanted something.

Kairi huffed, then hugged him, brushing her tail against his as she did so. "There, now get going before it gets dark. I've got stuff to do before nightfall."

Kakarot nodded and slowly got into his pod. Kairi saw him type in the coordinates she had given him, then look out the window to share one last glance with his sister before he began his trial. _You'd better come back alive Kakarot._ She thought.

Then he took off, throwing up a cloud of dust that threw her hair back.

As his pod left the atmosphere Kairi felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it off angrily. _When did I get so emotional? It's not like he'll be gone forever. He'll be back in a years time._

Then she stalked off through the tree's feeling rather angry with herself for being weak enough for Kakarot's departure to affect her this much. _I need to get back to training. But first I'm hungry, I'll grab something to eat._

She went back to the cave grabbed the remains of a tiger she'd killed last night, and started to munch on it. The cave felt… empty without Kakarot there. _Him not being here doesn't change a thing. I need to find something to do._

She left the cave and wandered around the forest a little, not really feeling up to training. _Maybe I should go check out that big power level._ _It's been moving over the years._ _It's still larger than mine, but it's not so large that I can't win._ She smirked. _In fact, it's just big enough to give me a challenge that I can still win. Yeah that's what I'll do._

She took off toward the massive power-level at top speed. Flying over the mountains and some plains really enjoying the view. Then she arrived at a desert and stopped.

 _That looks so much like Planet Vegeta._ She thought as she stared down at the desert, littered with rocks. _I wish Dad was here. Or even Mom, or Raditz. They'd be able to give me a challenge… Well maybe not Mom or Raditz, but it'd be nice to talk to them again. I'd better hurry to this power before nightfall._

She continued flying toward the massive power and stopped when she was almost directly above it.

"Why is the mountain on fire?" She wondered aloud, then she shrugged. _As long as it doesn't keep me from finding the source of that power then it doesn't matter._

She landed and walked through what looked like a ruined town. _Did that power drive these people from their homes?_

She continued walking down what looked like the remains of a street. _It could've been, it'd explain all the craters. But I don't think the inhabitants on this planet can naturally form energy attacks. Maybe this power comes from off-world._

"What are you doing here?" Asked a cold voice from behind her.

Kairi whirled around and saw a little girl, no older than Kakarot, dressed in a blue and red gi, with black hair tied in a high pony tail, that left one bang hanging over the side of her face, standing there, looking at Kairi with cold black eyes. Kairi noted two things about the girl immediately. One, she had a tail. Two, her eyes, instead of being the obsidian color that most Saiyan's had, were slightly lighter, nearly light enough to be gray.

"How did you get behind me?" Demanded Kairi as she glared at the girl.

The girl's expression didn't change, but she raised an eyebrow. "You answer my question's I'll answer yours."

Kairi ground her teeth. Infuriating _little brat! Well as long as she agrees to fight me, then it doesn't matter. But if I play along for a little while I could figure out how a Saiyan child got here._

"I'm Kairi. And since I've answered your question, tell me who you are." She replied.

"I'm Chi-Chi." Said the girl. "Now you should leave before you get hurt."

"And how am I supposed to _get hurt_ , brat?" Snapped Kairi. "I'm an elite warrior, there's not a thing on this backwater rock that can hurt me. Except maybe you, with that tremendous power of yours. The reason I came here was to fight you, and I won't leave without accomplishing my goal."

Chi-Chi looked back at Kairi curiously for a moment before replying. "Either you can tell how strong I am, and you're strong enough to fight me without dying. Or you're an idiot. Which is it?"

"I don't really look like an idiot now do I?" Replied Kairi.

Chi-Chi smirked before replying. "Well running around without any clothes on doesn't exactly say very much for your intelligence."

"What do clothes have to do with anything?" Asked Kairi.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Forget I said anything. I'll fight you if you'll get some clothes, and explain your tail. Come to me when you have clothes. You'll find some in the town." She said before flying off.

Kairi glared after her. _Insufferable brat. Thinks she can talk to an elite warrior like that. She may be strong, but I'll show her exactly why I was projected to go so far during my lifetime._

It took forever for Kairi to find clothes that actually fit her small body. _Did they not have anyone in this town my size or something?_ Thought Kairi irritably. _I don't care if they fit perfectly or not. But all this extra cloth will just get in my way in a fight._

Eventually Kairi was able to find a black tank top, baggy black pants, a pair of black boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. _Took me long enough._

She closed her eyes and easily found the child's energy signature in the dessert she'd flown over on the way there.

Kairi found Chi-Chi sitting cross-legged in the sand.

"Your here." Said the brat as she stood and turned to face Kairi.

"Obviously." Replied Kairi dryly. "Now you said you wanted to know why you had a tail, right?" The girl nodded in response. "Well, you're an alien. One of the proud warrior race, the Saiyan's. That tail will grant you access to our greatest strength. The ability to transform at the full moon."

Pain flashed across the girls face at the mention of the transformation. _So, the transformation is a cause of pain. I'd better keep that in mind._

"Are you ready to find out what it's like to fight an elite warrior, girl?" Asked Kairi as she got into a fighting stance.

Chi-Chi nodded, and slipped into her own stance. They stood there, silently assessing each other, and their surroundings. _A lot of sand, and since she can't sense energy I could kick up a dust storm to hide myself in for a quick attack or two. She's stronger than me. Not by much but that difference could win or lose me the battle._

Kairi didn't have time for other assessments, as Chi-Chi choose that moment to leap at her. Kairi hadn't been expecting the speed of the attack, so she took the full force of the girl's right hook.

As she was flying backwards she felt something slam into her back, knocking her skyward. She was able to recover just in time to block a knee that would've connected with her face.

Kairi threw a punch, which was blocked, but she was able to land a kick to Chi-Chi's face. She took immediate advantage and landed a series of punches and kicks to the girls small body. She finished by kicking the girl down toward the ground.

Deciding not to wait for her opponent to recover, Kairi followed her at top speed. Chi-Chi was able to push off the ground and out of the way with her hands, then land a flying kick to Kairi's face.

Chi-Chi appeared behind Kairi and kicked her into the air, then she proceed to knock the elite warrior around the sky before slamming her into the ground, creating a huge crater.

Kairi lay there for a moment, then shakily got to her feet. _How could this little brat be beating me like this? It doesn't make any sense. The only fighter I've ever lost to was_ _Dad_ _. There's no way this brat can be beating me!_

She heard the brat yelling a battle cry as she rushed at her. Kairi smirked, then left an afterimage. Chi-Chi took the bait, and looked shocked when her fist went through an afterimage instead of slamming into her opponent.

"I'm here brat!" Shouted Kairi as she slammed into the girl's side with a barrage of punches and kicks. After she'd bombarded her opponent with a countless number of strikes she kicked her into the air then proceed to knock her into the ground with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Instead of stopping when she hit the ground, Kairi continued to beat her opponent into the dirt, making an ever deepening crater. Finally, Kairi kicked off her opponent, and rose up into the air, readying a barrage of energy blasts.

"Eat this brat!" She shouted as she released the volley of blasts. She felt them connect, and explode.

Kairi lowered herself to the ground nearby, watched smoke rise from the crater, and smirked. _That'll teach her. Though I was hoping for a real challenge._

Then she saw the girl step out of the crater. Her gi was pretty torn up, and she had several minor burn marks and bruises and such, but otherwise she looked none the worse for wear. _Darn, guess she got a guard up in time._

"Glad to see you can still continue." Said Kairi with a smirk. "Or are you going to give up?"

The girl smirked right back. "Nah, lets keep going. This is the most fun I think I've ever had."

 _Least there's something Saiyan about the girl._ Thought Kairi as she returned to her stance. Chi-Chi did the same.

They both rushed skyward, and collided, bouncing backwards. They kept rushing at each other and colliding, bouncing backward. The force of their blows sent shockwaves through the air.

This continued until Kairi decided she couldn't win, and engaged in a furious, lightning fast exchange of punches and kicks, using her speed to deliver several quick blows before Chi-Chi could react.

Kairi was able to end the exchange by landing a hard kick that sent the girl flying backwards. Chi-Chi recovered and kicked off the ground, avoiding Kairi's follow-up attack. She then landed a kick to Kairi's gut, and a roundhouse kick that sent her older opponent flying backwards.

They rushed each other again, and engaged in another fierce exchange of blows. This time Chi-Chi ended it by slamming an energy blast into Kairi's chest. Kairi recovered and pushed off the ground, rushing Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smirked and sent a green energy wave at the rushing warrior. Kairi growled as she continued her headlong rush. _This better work!_ Thought Kairi. "Heat Phalanx!" She shouted, and an aura of fire sprang up around her, enabling her to go straight through the wave, at the price of some heavy energy consumption.

Chi-Chi looked shocked when Kairi came out of the wave and slammed her fist across the girls face. She recovered, and the two resumed their furious battle.

After several hours of combat, the two were standing on the ground, facing each other, and gasping for breath.

"What do you say… We finish this?" Asked Chi-Chi.

Kairi smirked and nodded, then leapt into the air. Once she was satisfied with her height she turned, and cupped her hands at chest level, one behind the other. Then she started putting her energy into the attack, creating a crimson ball of energy around her.

On the ground, Chi-Chi was surprised by the older Saiyan's initiative and, thinking she didn't have time to jump, put most of her energy into a green energy wave, and threw it at her opponent.

Kairi smirked as she saw the energy wave coming. _Perfect, she just put everything she had into that attack. I win._

She allowed Chi-Chi's attack to slam into the ball of energy created by her own attack, and part around it as Kairi held her energy, waiting. After her opponents blast was over she threw her hands forward, aiming at the girl on the ground.

"Bloody Rose!" The crimson ball became a crimson energy wave as it flew towards Kairi's opponent, and exploded on impact.

Kairi lowered herself to the ground, smirking. _That should've done the trick._ Then she felt something from where her attack had hit. _There's no way! She shouldn't even be_ _conscious_ _! Much less have an energy level not that much lower than my own!_

She remained standing where she was as the smoke cleared. It revealed Chi-Chi laying there on the ground, pretty torn up, but not that much worse than Kairi. Kairi had taken the worst of their struggles when it came to simple damage taken, but she'd been able to stay even using her speed, slowly wearing the girl out. _If we keep fighting I don't think I'_ _ll_ _have the stamina to win. Though with any luck the brat will be in the same state._

She walked up to Chi-Chi when it seemed that she wouldn't be getting back up.

"You win." Huffed the girl. "I can't beat you. You win." Then she smiled, a genuine smile. "Let's do this again sometime, it was fun."

Kairi was gaping at the girl, and slowly growing furious. _She's giving up! How dare she?! Does she have no honor? How am I going to persuade her to drop these foolish human sentiments, and continue fighting like the warrior I know she is?_ And then she remembered.

"If you don't continue fighting, I'll kill you. Just the way you killed your father and people." Said Kairi coldly.

Chi-Chi's eye's opened wide. "What did you say?!"

"We both know you killed them." Said Kairi. "No one of your power level can turn into the Great Ape without knowing it, and being able to control it. And your quitting. That leads me to assume that you were raised to be a coward, and to quit before the battle's over, and that means the man that raised you was a coward as well. It's a good thing you killed a coward like that."

Kairi stood there, watching Chi-Chi for some kind of response. What she got was not what she expected.

The girl was on her feet, but instead of the blind rush of rage Kairi had been expecting, Chi-Chi was standing there, her shoulders shaking. As she stood there trembling, she began to bulk up until she was around three times her original size, as a wild wind picked up. Then her hair broke through it's ponytail and spiked outwards in every direction, and turned green, while her eyes faded, then she became surrounded by a green aura.

The thing Kairi noticed most was the overflowing power. It was easily a hundred times stronger than normal. "W-What is this?" Gasped Kairi as she staggered backwards. "Is this, the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

The monster turned towards her, and she could see it getting ready to attack. Kairi was able to get a forearm up to block. But she could feel the punch break the bone as she attempted to block it.

The next punch took her in the gut so fast she wasn't able to see it. She doubled over, coughing blood onto the things fist arm.

She felt something grab her hair and lift her into the air, then the monster punched her. Over, and over again until Kairi was forcefully fighting the welcoming blackness of unconsciousness, or maybe death, she couldn't tell.

She opened her eyes enough to see the creatures face, and what she saw frightened her. It wasn't the blood she had coughed coating the face, that she could deal with, it was the simple maniacle look the thing had.

Then she felt something slam into her jaw, knocking her across the wasteland. She was knocked around several more times before she felt something grab the back of her head and hold her up.

By now she was so torn and blood covered she was barely recognizable.

Then she was being drug across the ground at high speed with her face pressed against the dirt, unable to do anything.

Then she dropped and hit again. Then she felt a hand on her face, lifting her up. Then she felt the heat of an energy blast against her face. _This is it, huh? I didn't even get a chance to see Kakarot home. I'm sorry, Kakarot, and goodbye._

Then she felt searing heat, and pain on her face. Then the comforting blackness took over her vision.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think about me using Chi-Chi as the Berserker Super Saiyan? I like the idea, because I feel like Chi-Chi is way underused. She got, what, one fight at the very end of Dragon Ball then she stopped fighting. It was actually a pretty good fight too, she probably could've given Krillin or Yamcha a run for their money. And human fighters can't keep up with Saiyan's especially after the introduction of SSJ. So I made Chi-Chi the Breserker Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, whatever you want to call it.  
**_

 _ **And who wants power level's? If some people want them, I'll put them in through the Frieza arc.**_

 _ **If someone's willing to do cover art for me, please let me know.**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Lab Rat

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

The first thing Kairi noticed when she regained consciousness was the feel of cold metal against her back.

She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but was held down by steel straps around her wrists, ankles, and throat. _What in the blazes is this?_ She wondered as she relaxed back onto the steel table.

"Good you're awake." Said a voice to the side. Kairi turned her head and saw a woman with glasses and long, bushy auburn hair standing next to her. "I'll get the doctor."

Kairi watched her go, through a steel door in the side of the room, curiously. _What doctor? And why am I here? I highly doubt Chi Chi would've taken me to a hospital, she probably would've left me to rot in the dessert. So how did I get here?_

The woman returned, followed by an old man dressed in a white coat with bushy white eyebrows and hair, and lightly tanned skin.

The old man walked next to Kairi and stared down at her. She felt like he was weighing her, judging whether she'd be sufficient for… whatever he had in mind. It unnerved her. _Is this old man… scaring me? When did I become such a coward?_

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a cold tone. "We watched the end of your battle with that thing. And were barely able to get help in time to save you. Whatever you were fighting didn't stop when you lost consciousness, it continued until you were a bloody pulp."

He paced in a circle around Kairi as he was speaking, and she got the feeling he really didn't care about her well being at all.

"I'm honestly surprised that you were able to survive, much less heal as well as you did. I thought I may have lost the best specimen I've ever had."

Kairi felt anger run through her when he said the word specimen. "Old man." She said coldly. "I'm grateful that you saved my life, but I'm not a lab rat for anyone. My gratitude only extends so far."

He looked her in the eye's, and she thought she saw amusement in those ice blue orbs. "I'm afraid you don't understand the gravity of your situation, _girl_."

Kairi smirked. "Oh, really?" She said arrogantly. "You're the one that doesn't understand. I could kill everyone here in seconds if I really felt like it, so you might want to just remove these bindings before I remove them myself." 

The doctor raised an eyebrow then turned to his assistant. "Get a cell ready for her, we'll be there in a moment." He turned to Kairi. "I've limited your power, I'm not going to explain how because the explanation is probably far beyond what your feeble mind can comprehend, now your power is only slightly higher than the average woman. So I'd advise you to mind your manners, if your a cooperative specimen I may let you go free after I'm finished with you."

Kairi glared at him. _The first thing I'm going to do when I break these bonds is tear his head off._

She pulled against the bond on her right wrist, but it didn't budge. _What the-_ She glared over at the bond and gave another tug, still nothing. She began to panic. _There's no way!_

She switched to her other wrist, nothing. She tried to break the restraints around her ankles, and got the exact same result.

Then she began to full on panic, being without her power terrified her to no end.

"You see." Said the doctor smugly, seeing her panicked expression. "You are no different from a regular woman now."

 _There's no way! I can't be on the same level with these pathetic beings! I just can't! It's impossible!_

Then the bonds were released. Kairi immediately launched a punch at the old man's throat only for it to be caught before it connected.

She looked to the side and saw the man that had caught her forearm just before it slammed into the doctor's throat. He was a very tall dark-skinned man dressed in a black suit. She attempted to pull her arm back, but to no avail.

"This is your new specimen Dr. Gero?" He said in a deep voice.

"Yes, I should be able to make better androids using her as a base." Replied the Doctor.

"Very good. Do you need me to escort her to her cell, or are you going to be starting now?"

Gero shook his head. "There's no need to delay. We'll begin now. On your way out tell my assistants to come in."

The man nodded and left the room. Soon after he left several people in white coats entered the room and went to various monitors and workstations.

Kairi listened to them do whatever it was they were doing on the computers for a moment, then the table she was on started to move.

"What are you doing?" She asked the doctor as she entered what looked like a narrow tunnel with weird lights inside.

"Taking x-rays." He replied absentmindedly.

Then she was inside the tunnel. She looked around, trying to see if there was a way out in here, and found nothing.

"Don't look around." Said a disembodied voice. "Stay completely still."

Kairi smirked. _I hope they don't expect me to listen to whatever they say._ Kairi started to thrash. It was more or less the only resistance she could give.

After a few minutes the table retracted and then she felt something pierce her arm. She looked to the side and saw the woman that had been there when she'd first entered the room injecting something into her arm.

The woman removed the needle, and Kairi started to feel sleepy. She resisted at first, but eventually she passed out.

Kairi awoke laying on her stomach on a cold metal floor of some kind. She pushed herself up and looked around. The room looked to be made of some sort of light gray, nearly white, colored metal. There was an opening on one side covered by glass, and the room looked completely empty except for her.

She smirked as she walked up to the glass. _They think a window can keep me from escaping? Pitiful, I should be able to break it with ease._

Before she could hit the glass it slid open, and two men in some sort of uniforms walked into the room. One was extremely tall and sported a red mohawk. The other one was around average height and width, and wore a black mask with holes for the mouth and eyes. They both had an insignia, that looked like a red ribbon with two r's on either side, sewed on the left breast of their uniform.

The red head had a long-sword in a black sheath, with a black leather-wrapped hilt, and a steel bar for the hand guard, strapped to his back. They both had some form of what Kairi supposed were projectile weapon's in their hands, there was another smaller version at their sides, as well as a long knife.

Kairi glared at them as they entered the room and walked towards her.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Hey" Said the tall one in a gentle tone, surprising for one that had as many weapons as he did. "We're not here to hurt you. We're going to take you to my father."

"And that would be?" Asked Kairi, continuing her glare.

"Dr. Gero." He replied.

The other one sighed. "Zack, can we hurry up and take her? I've got better things to do with my time than try to comfort her."

Zack turned toward the exit. "You coming?"

Kairi grunted and strode past him into the hall.

The tall one lead, with the other one behind and Kairi in the middle, lashing her tail in irritation. Kairi noted that the whole place seemed made of some white building material. _Why are most of the labs I've been in white?_ She wondered idly.

As they walked Kairi kept a lookout for possible means of escape, but she didn't see anything that screamed out 'exit' just more rooms and hallways.

They finally entered a room that looked similar to the one Kairi had been in when she'd first woken up here, only larger. There were computers and empty workstations everywhere with semi-completed projects just lying there.

The only one she noticed in the room was Dr. Gero himself. He was seated on a swivel chair in front of a computer typing furiously.

"Father, I've brought her." Said Zack as he stepped to one side.

Gero spun in his chair and looked at Kairi as though looking at a particularly complex puzzle.

"Excellent, you may go." He said absentmindedly.

He stood and started pacing a circle around her. Kairi didn't even bother turning around to follow him. She'd been looked at by doctors before, and they always wanted you completely still. And if she wouldn't stay still willingly he'd probably call the guards back in to make her stay still. _This is pathetic._ She thought bitterly. _A Saiyan warrior reduced to a mere lab rat because some doctor figured out a sedative to decrease power._

"Your a very interesting specimen." He said finally. "Your body is nearly perfect for a fighter. I could have told you were a fighter without even looking at your muscles."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Kairi.

"I was simply making an observation. Though if all your race is like this your people may pose a problem."

"What makes you think there's more people like me out there?"

"Don't play games with me girl." Replied Gero sharply. "I saw your space ship crash into the Earth, and though I could never find you I did begin developing my androids to protect the world from you when you inevitably decided to attempt a take over." Then he smirked. "It's ironic that now I'm using my androids to take over the world, and you're going to be the basis for all of my models from now on."

"I never planned to take over the world moron." Replied Kairi irritably, still lashing her tail. "If I was I would've done it already."

The doctor ignored her. "If it was me I'd simply use you for, how did you put it earlier? A 'lab rat' and study you for scientific purposes. But sadly the Red Ribbon Army's military want's you for questioning about your people. I was completely overruled in that discussion." He said irritably. "But no matter, I'll have you for more than enough time to suit my purposes." Then his brow furrowed in thought. "I wonder if it's possible for your people to breed with humans… Hmm I'll have to look into that."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, that smile would terrify Kairi for the rest of her days. "You'll be a perfect specimen for me."

It was at that point Kairi truly started to panic.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape?

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

"You will answer our questions." Said a dark-skinned man sitting across a table from Kairi. The Red Ribbon army had been questioning Kairi since she'd been taken to wherever she was, and to no avail. 

"Why?" Replied Kairi. "You won't do anything if I refuse." She'd been giving them absolutely no answer's whenever they decided to question her, which seemed completely random since she couldn't tell the time, or date. 

"We could turn you over to Dr. Gero." Replied the dark-skinned man. "I'm sure you don't want that." 

Kairi shrugged and turned her head to the side so he couldn't see the fear she was sure showed in her eyes at that suggestion."I don't really have anything to tell, my home was destroyed when I was a child." She said after a moment's hesitation. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anything." 

The man stood up and sighed. "I really wish I'd been able to get more cooperation out of you." He said, with absolutely no regret in his voice. "Now I've run out of time to question you, you'll be turned over entirely to Gero." 

"I hope your more cooperative with Gero, he doesn't allow his specimen's to put up resistance the way you do." He said as her guards escorted her out of the room. 

_Does he think I don't know that?_ Thought Kairi irritably. _I've already tried to fight back, but he just knocks me out whenever I do._

As she was escorted back to her cell she started thinking about what Gero was going to do to her. And she couldn't really come up with anything he hadn't done already. 

_He's looked at my skeletal and muscle structure more times than I can count. He's examined all of my internal organ's and claim's he's figured out how the majority of my body works. So what else could he be doing? The only thing I can really think of is cloning. But there's no way these people can have access to cloning, they can't even make scouter's. So what else could he want?_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice they were at her cell until she was shoved into it. She caught herself just in time to keep from falling over, then proceeded to flip off the guards. 

She glowered at the wall as she stormed deeper into her cell. Then she dropped onto the ground and started to do one-handed pushups. She dropped in the middle of her eighty-eighth pushup. 

_Dammit._ She thought miserably. _Why did I let myself get so weak? I used to be able to do thousands of those, but now I can barely do any at all._

She punched the ground as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. _I guess this is what I deserve for allowing myself to be beaten by a brat, then taken and used as a lab rat. Without my power I'm such a pathetic excuse for a warrior it's no wonder dad didn't let me help him beat Frieza. I'll never be able to kill him because I'm always to weak. I've never been strong enough to get anything done now I can't do a simple push up!_

Then the door to her cell slid open. She pushed herself to her feet and turned around, wiping the tears off her face. 

"Don't break your hand." Said Dr. Gero as he walked into the room. "That would be most inconvenient." 

"What do you want?" Demanded Kairi as she backed away from Gero. 

"Were you crying?" He asked, looking surprised. "I honestly didn't think they'd be able to do anything to you under the restrictions they were placed." 

"I'm not crying!" Snapped Kairi. _I can't show any weakness, not to him._

He shrugged. "If you say so. I actually came to give you a choice." 

Kairi glared at him. "Is it whether I'll be pureed, or sliced next? Either way it doesn't really make a difference." 

"No, don't be ridiculous." Replied the doctor. "If I wanted to cut you open again then I wouldn't give you a choice as to where or how. That would undermine the research because you'd undoubtedly choose a way that would leave me in a bad spot for examination." 

_Why is he actually holding a conversation with me?_ Kairi wondered. _He'll usually answer my question's, but he's never actually held a conversation with me._

"Can you hurry up and get to the point?" Asked Kairi. "I know you really don't care about holding a conversation with me, so cut the crap." 

He shrugged. "As you wish." Then he began to pace around the confines of her cell in a somewhat excited manner. 

"Soon I will start injecting you with chemicals and exposing you to various substances in order to test your reaction in comparison to ours." He began. "As such, you may die during the testing." 

"I'm surprised you'd risk your precious specimen on something like that." Said Kairi dryly. _If he does kill me that might be an improvement._

"After I finish these tests you will have no more use for me." Replied Gero. "I have gained all the data I need during the time you've been here. So I have nothing to lose." 

_Should've known._ Thought Kairi irritably. _He's to smart to risk killing me before he's done with his experiments._

However he said as he stepped outside of her cell and motioned for her to follow. "Before we perform those final experiments I will be attempting to create beings with a similar structure to yours." 

Kairi snorted. "Cloning? There's no way you have the technology for that. Scientists in space were trying to figure out cloning for years and they had no success. There's no way an unsophisticated planet like this one can clone." 

"No, not cloning." Replied Gero irritably. "That's simply science fiction at the moment." 

They walked into the room where most of the Kairi's testing had been done, and Kairi noticed most of the lab workers looking at her sympathetically. 

"What are you going to do?" She asked cautiously. Very few of the workers had been this openly sympathetic before. There had been a few here and there, but never the majority of the workers in the room. 

"I'm going to breed you using sex cells I was able to obtain." Replied Gero nonchalantly as he continued to walk towards the examination table. "It's very lucky that your compatible with our race. If you weren't I'd have to keep you for even longer, and there's no telling how long you'd be able to remain cooped up without breaking something." 

Kairi had stopped listening and stood there gaping at him. _He expects me to sit there and let him get me pregnant so he can satisfy his damn curiosity! He really does see me as just a lab rat!_

"So what your telling me." Growled Kairi as she lashed her tail. "Is that you expect me to be some kind of damn breeding rat!" 

"If you want to keep with the analogy of you being a lab rat then yes." He replied over his shoulder. 

"There's no way in hell!" Spat Kairi furiously. "I'll die first!" 

"Don't be stupid." Replied Gero calmly. "You don't have the means to kill yourself, and no one else is going to do it." 

Kairi glanced around the room, looking for something she could reach before a guard could blast her with one of the projectile weapons they always carried. She saw nothing. 

_He's completely right._ She thought angrily. _There's nothing close enough. I can't just let him do this to me though! I'll just have to stall for time until I can either escape or die. And if even if he does manage to do it, I'll escape or die anyway. No one deserves to live through the hell he'll make their life._

Kairi dropped her hands from their clenched position and allowed her tail to fall limp. "Can you just give me a little time?" She asked, attempting to make her voice hesitant and timid sounding. 

Gero glanced back at her, looking surprised. 

"Please." She added. 

She started to think she'd overdone it a little. 

"No." Said Gero after a moment. "It'll be over faster if we do it now." 

Kairi's small hope shattered for a brief instant, then one of the assistants spoke up. 

"Sir, maybe we should give her a day or two to prepare. Pregnancy can be difficult." Said the assistant as she gave Kairi a sympathetic look. 

"Fine." Replied Gero. "If it means that much to you I'll give you a day." He then turned and walked out of the room. 

Kairi gave a grateful look to the assistant then followed Gero out the door. 

As Kairi walked out she saw a guard walk in through a door, she could see sunlight streaming through the door, giving the walls some natural light. 

Kairi stopped and smirked at Gero's back. 

"Sorry I've got other plans." She said, then she sprinted towards the door. 

Gero turned and saw her running. "Prisoner escape!" She heard him shout. "Turn on the alarm!" 

_To late old man._ Thought Kairi smugly as she neared the door. 

Then the guard stepped around the corner and stuck out his foot, tripping her. 

Kairi rolled, and came up turning to face the guard who'd tripped her. 

He went to punch her and she dodged it. Then she slammed her fist into his jaw, her elbow into his gut, and her knee into his face in rapid succession. 

She spun around and saw the door sliding shut, she sprinted towards it, but it slammed shut just before she reached the outside. 

_Dammit!_ Thought Kairi. _There's got to be some other way out of here._

Then she heard footsteps coming down the hall to her left. 

_That sounds like a lot of them. I might not be able to win. But there's no way I'm letting them drag me back to Gero!_

Kairi got into a fighting stance as she waited. Then eight guards came around the corner and pointed their projectile weapons at her. 

They were all dressed in a blue coloring of what Kairi'd learned was the basic military uniform on this planet with the red ribbon army insignia on the left side. 

"Do you really need those to take care of one person?" Asked Kairi mockingly. "That's absolutely pathetic." 

"She's right." Said one of them. "We don't need to waste any darts on her, it's just one girl." There was agreement from the others, then they slung their weapon's across their backs and rushed towards her. 

Kairi smirked. _Good, none of them should have the skill to compete with a warrior of my caliber, even with superior numbers._

She slid to the side as the first one attempted to punch her, and slammed her fist into his gut as hard as she could. She was already kicking the next guard in the chest, knocking him into some of his comrades, while the first one was falling. 

She turned and blocked two punches from other guards, then she slid to the side and slammed her elbow into one's throat, blocked a punch from the other and kicked him in the throat as well. 

Then she felt a pair of arms slide under her armpits and lift her off the ground. Then she was being punched repeatedly by another guard standing in front of her. Her vision started to blur a little as he continued to hit her. 

Then she noticed a pause in the barrage, and threw her head to the side. She heard a grunt and the arms holding her up released her as the man holding her took the full force of his partners punch. 

Kairi swung her fist in the area where she guessed his throat would be, and felt it connect. Then she turned to the one behind her, who was starting to recover. She swept his legs out from under him and jammed her knee into his throat, finishing him off. 

Kairi noticed something coming at her in her peripheral vision and threw herself to the side. She rolled to her feet and saw half the guards still up. 

She chuckled. "Guess it's your turn, huh?" Then she snarled and threw herself at them. 

After she finished off the last guard Kairi fell backwards against the wall, breathing heavily. 

_I think I may have underestimated those guys._ She'd taken several hits, and was bleeding from knife wounds in a few places. 

_That should buy me some time. Now I have to figure out how to get that door open._

She stumbled towards the door and stopped in front of it. "Now how am I supposed to get this thing open?" She muttered as she looked at the area around the door. 

She saw something that looked like a pad with numbers and some symbols on it on the wall next to the door. _So it's got a number lock. I guess I'll just have to hit buttons and hope I get the right combination._

She started to mash on the pad and hit the green button on the side she assumed would open the door if she hit the right combination. 

She counted thirty different combinations before she heard footsteps coming down the hall behind her. 

_That didn't take long at all._ Thought Kairi as she turned around. 

A group of around thirty guards came around the corner and aimed their weapons at her. 

_I wonder if these guys are as dumb as the other morons I beat._

"Do you guys honestly need those weapons to beat one person?" She asked scornfully. 

She heard murmurs of agreement and they started to sling their weapons on their backs. Then one of them spoke up from the back. 

"I think It'd be smarter to hit her with a dart." The one that had spoken up was a tall man with a mop of red hair on the top of his head, and a sword strapped to his back. 

"Scared of a girl, Zack?" Asked one of the guards scornfully. 

The tall man shook his head. "No, she already took out those guys." He said, pointing to the guards Kairi had already taken out. "I think we could beat her, but we'd probably lose some guys in the process." 

"And, private." He added. "I'm in charge of this group so we'll do what I say." 

_Well so much for that._ Thought Kairi irritably. 

"Fire!" Shouted the tall man. 

Kairi threw herself to the side as darts flew from their weapons. 

Kairi rolled as she collided with the ground. She lay there for a moment panting, and feeling very drowsy for some reason. 

_Must've been some kind of sleep dart._ She thought as she stood and pulled out a couple of darts. _I'll have to be careful._

She peeked around the wall and caught a glimpse of the guards standing in a massive group before she had to stop looking as they shot more darts at her. 

Her vision blurred slightly as she looked around, trying to find a way to get close. _Can I even fight like this._ She thought as her eyes fell upon the bodies of the guards she'd already beaten.

She smirked. _I've got to, and now I know how I can get close enough._

She grabbed a guard's body and pulled it to her as fast as she could. _I'm surprised they didn't try to shoot me._

Kairi held the body in front of her, turned the corner, and sprinted at the group of guards. 

She could hear them trying to shoot her, and felt the darts collide with the body she was using as a shield, but none of them connected. 

When she thought she'd gotten close enough she pushed the body at the guards and leapt at them. 

The first one she saw was the tall man giving orders, he was the first to die. 

She landed and started punching and kicking wherever she saw guards. 

This didn't go on for very long before she felt something slam into her back, knocking her to the ground. Then she felt a flurry of blows start to fall on her that didn't seem to stop. 

After what felt like forever the blows stopped falling. Kairi lay there, her vision swimming, fighting the darkness of unconsciousness. 

She dimly heard someone mention her being conscious, then a boot slammed into her head, forcing her to succumb to the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: Doesn't Matter

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

Kairi was laying on the ground in her cell, wondering where she'd gone wrong in her life to get her to where she was at the moment.

 _I shouldn't even be here right now._ She thought. _I should have died years ago on Planet Vegeta with Raditz and Dad. Instead I'm here, as a pregnant lab rat._

She gave a depressed sigh. _I wish Chi-Chi had just killed me instead of leaving me for Gero to find. That would have made it way easier. It would have finished the dreams, the pain, everything would be gone. Maybe Gero will just kill me after he's done and get it over with._

 _He's never going to be done though._ Kairi thought bitterly. _He's going to keep me here as his damn pet until the day I die, then he'll just take my kid and do the same thing, it'll be an endless cycle._

She heard the glass door to her cell slide open, and she got up with a sigh. Every day they took her to another room to check on her health. She didn't know why. _It's not like I can do anything to hurt myself_ _since_ _I got moved to a padded room._

After her attempted escape she'd been told Gero had impregnated her while she was knocked out, and she'd been moved to a padded Cell after she'd tried to kill herself in the old cell.

The new one was completely empty except for her, and she only got out when they wanted to test her for something.

Food was delivered through a smaller section of the see through door at the bottom that slid to the side. And ten guards were posted inside the cell while she ate to prevent her from hurting herself. Initially she'd tried to choke herself on the various foods and utensils that were provided, but they'd knocked her out with gas and posted guards as she ate.

Kairi barely paid attention as they poked her and scanned her with various machine's. She didn't even listen as they said the results, she knew what the results were, she was completely healthy. _Why bother, it's not like I get sick or anything._

Then she realized the scientists were staring at her, waiting for a response to something.

"What?" Asked Kairi, she never paid attention anymore, there wasn't much of a point.

"How long is the pregnancy period for your people?" Asked the lead assistant, a tall woman with bushy brown hair.

"3 months." Replied Kairi flatly. She didn't ask why, there was no reason to.

"Good." Said the woman, sounding relieved. "We were worried, our pregnancy period is nine months."

 _Sounds tough._ Thought Kairi. _It's not like it matters though, I'll be here for the rest of my life anyway._

And so the cycle repeated, over and over every day was essentially the same. An endless cycle of tests with food thrown in the mix at an interval Kairi couldn't figure out.

Kairi felt entrapped by the cycle, but she couldn't get out, she simply had to put up with it. She wanted so badly to get out of the lab, the room, the tests, even if it killed her, but there was no opportunity.

This cycle came and went for three months, then a change happened.

She'd given birth to twins sometime ago, she couldn't tell exactly how long it had been, but she felt fine for the first time in months. And Gero walked into her small cell.

She stood up and simply looked at him blankly, he returned the stare.

 _What does he want?_ Wondered Kairi irritably.

She broke the silence. "What do you want?"

"We're going to start testing your reaction to specific chemical compounds." He replied. "I'm making sure your still living, and that you're well enough to do so."

"I'm fine." Replied Kairi sharply. "And I don't need your concern, I'm still going to die at the end anyway."

He shrugged. "Actually I'm going to release you after just a few tests, your immune system is near perfect, so the tests will be some relatively uncommon compounds."

"Start whenever you want." Replied Kairi. "I'm not going anywhere."

Gero merely nodded and walked towards her, pulling a needle out of his coat pocket as he did approached.

Kairi allowed him to take her arm and insert the needle. After he'd finished putting whatever it was into her bloodstream he walked to the door and just before he exited he turned around.

"This compound will cause you to experience hallucinations, be sure not to harm yourself to badly." Then he was gone, and the glass door slid shut behind him.

 _What're hallucinations?_ Wondered Kairi as she watched Gero go. _Doesn't matter, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll just kill me._

She waited for a little while for something to happen, but nothing did. She just shrugged. _Guess it's not going to do anything, should've known my immune system is to strong._

Kairi dropped to the ground and started doing push-ups. After a time she broke a sweat, and eventually the sweat dripped into her eyes. She wiped the sweat out of her eyes, and when she opened them she closed her eyes and opened them again.

In front of her was a little boy with long, spiky hair that went down past his knees. He was dressed in black and brown armor with a pair of spandex shorts.

 _There's no way this is real._ Thought Kairi. _I'm just seeing things. But wouldn't that mean I'm going crazy?_

Still, the young woman felt a strange urge to say something, to confirm that he was real, even to see her little brother again.

"R-Raditz?" Said Kairi uncertainly. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is, failure." Replied Raditz scornfully. As he looked her in the eyes she saw the contempt in them, just as clearly as she saw the boy himself.

"As good as it is to see you furball." Replied Kairi sharply. "There's no way I'm gonna let you talk to me like that."

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Replied her brother contemptuously. "You got beaten by a little girl even younger than me. And you still haven't killed these pathetic earthlings yet."

"It's not like you'd do any better!" Snapped Kairi in response.

"He's right you know." Said a gruff voice from her right. "You're pathetic."

Kairi whirled in the direction of the voice, and froze gaping. Standing there was her father.

He was wearing his normal armor, completely whole with no blood, the bandanna he'd been wearing when she'd last seen him was missing as well.

"But dad I tried." She replied desperately. "And I kept my promise."

Bardock snorted. "Your sitting here, after getting beaten by a child and allowing some pathetic earthling to experiment on you, telling me it's alright because you kept a promise? Tch, you're a complete disgrace."

"But dad, I can't-" Started Kairi as she backed away from her brother and father.

"Just stop making excuses and accept that you're no warrior." Said a soft voice from behind Kairi.

She turned and saw her mother standing behind her, in green, black, and red armor with a black sleeveless spandex jumpsuit.

"Don't you even start with me!" Snapped Kairi as she felt her tail start to lash.

"You're so weak you quit fighting to become a butcher! I don't want to hear nothing from you about being pathetic!" She shouted at Gine.

"I'd take her over you any day." Said yet a different voice.

Kairi turned and this time it was Chi-Chi. The young Saiyan woman felt her eyes widen and she backed up at the sight of the younger warrior.

"W-What are you talking about she's way weaker than I am?!" Retorted Kairi, panicking. _How did she get in here?_

"She doesn't go around talking crap, then whine about being of a higher class when she can't back it up." Replied Chi-Chi. "Your talk is cheap, and you're pathetic."

"Sis, they're all absolutely right." Said a voice from in front of her.

Kairi looked down and saw Kakarot, soaked in blood, looking up at her. He was missing half of his head, and there was a massive hole in the center of his chest.

Kairi felt her back hit the corner of her cell farthest from the door as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I died because you couldn't keep your promise Sis." Said Kakarot. "You lost your fight, and I died. You've completely failed at everything."

Kairi wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. _Is everything they're saying true? Could I have failed that badly?_

They continued to talk to her, telling her all the places where she'd failed, blaming her for everything.

She looked up from where she'd collapsed in the corner. "Can you stop? I get it." She said blankly as tears fell from her eyes.

Raditz was suddenly in front of her. "Whining again?" He grinned. "You've whined enough since you've come to this planet."

"I'm not-" Kairi began but she was cut off by her father.

"Don't waste everyone's time kid. Just take it."

They went back to insulting her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as loud as she could.

They went quiet for a moment, then they started up again even louder than before.

She stuck her hands over her ears in attempt to shut out the voices, but it didn't work, they only seemed to get louder.

Eventually she just couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her head and looked up at her mother.

"Can you just kill me? Please?" She asked quietly.

"Now you're begging for someone to kill you. I didn't think you could go any lower." Replied Kairi's mother contemptuously. "No, your not even worth killing."

Kairi allowed her head to fall back down, and she finally allowed the tears to flow freely down her face as she hoped this would end.

After a time the room flooded with gas, and Kairi felt herself pass out.

The next time Gero walked out after giving her an injection Kairi stood there for a while, then she started to feel strange.

She felt tired, and sore. She also felt hot and cold at the same time. After a while she became dizzy, and collapsed on the floor.

The feeling got increasingly worse until the gas came and relieved her once again.

Gero gave her various other injections that didn't effect her that badly, for a while.

Kairi was sitting in the corner after Gero had given her the most recent injection. Then she started to feel as she had several times before, a sensation she'd come to know as feverish, from the various lab assistants.

It was far worse this time, she was sweating heavily in the corner, and shivering at the same time, and her head was a mass of pain. She was only semiconscious when she heard the door to her cell open.

"She's sick, should we take her now or wait for later?" Said a man's voice.

"Take her now, if we don't do it now we won't get another chance." Replied another.

 _Am I hearing things again?_ Thought Kairi as she felt herself being lifted up and carried through her cell door.

 _No, I guess not._ She opened her eyes to see who was carrying her, and closed them when the massive intake of light caused her head to hurt worse.

Whatever was carrying her, it was warm, and Kairi tried to get as much warmth as possible as she was carried through the building.

Then she felt herself being laid down on something that felt suspiciously like dirt. And some kind of cloth was cast over her. Kairi wasted no time pulling it closer to her, attempting to get warm even though she was sweating heavily.

"Just wait there and take a nap." Said the voice from before. "You'll be fine, Gero won't find you hear."

 _A nap sounds nice but…_ Her thought trailed off as Kairi fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Any reviews will be very much appreciated._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**


	8. Chapter 8: On the Run

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a work of Fanfiction using the Dragon Ball Z world. Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. This work does, however, contain OC's.**

 _Kairi was running, from what she didn't know, she just knew she needed to run. At the same time she felt she wasn't going anywhere better, but better to run than be caught by whatever was chasing her._

 _She glanced to the side and saw Raditz, lying there broken on the ground, she kept running._

 _She tripped and glanced backwards as she stood up to see she'd tripped over a mound of red in black and green armor. She kept running._

 _Eventually she saw something, or rather felt it on the edge of her senses in the endless black void she was running through. It felt terrifying, and it was in front of her, but not as terrifying as what was behind. She kept running._

 _Eventually she saw something in the middle of her path, like a roadblock in the void, just as she prepared to jump over it she saw what it was, and stopped._

 _It was her father? No, he was missing the scar and the armor, it was Kakarot lying there as if dead, clutching something in his arms._

 _Kairi looked to see what he was holding onto as tears welled up in her eyes. Then she saw two small children, one with straight black hair, one with blonde hair in the same style, they both had the same ice blue eyes, glazed over with the glaze of death._

 _Kairi opened her mouth to scream in loss, then she heard the sounds coming from around her._

 _The sounds of computers, and machines, sounds she'd come to associate with a lab. She started to panic and back away from Kakarot's body, then she stopped dead._

 _Gero was walking out of the shadows of the void with a needle in his hand, he approached her and raised it. Kairi began to scream and-_

Kairi sat up screaming. She sprang up startled as a man dressed in Red Ribbon Army attire walked up to her.

"Back off." Said Kairi threateningly as she slowly backed away.

"Calm down." Said the man soothingly as he approached her with an outstretched hand. "We're here to help."

"Help!" Spat Kairi angrily. "How is taking me back to Gero supposed to help me?"

The man opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a woman's voice.

"That's enough, leave her alone Squall." Said Dr. Gero's bushy haired assistant as she came out from behind a tree. "Join the others, I'll handle this."

"But-" He stopped as she raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged and walked away through the trees towards where the woman had come from.

The scientist sighed and walked towards Kairi. "He means well, he just doesn't understand your distrust for the soldiers."

"And you don't understand my distrust for scientists." Replied Kairi as the woman approached.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, or take you back to Gero." Said the woman as Kairi backed up. "If I did I wouldn't have taken you out of the base." She said as she offered some form of bag to Kairi.

Kairi took the bag hesitantly. "You got me out?" She asked as she eyed the bag warily.

"I arranged it." Replied the woman. "The bag won't bite you know, all that's in there is clothes. I got you some before we left base because what you have is dirty from Gero's experiment's."

Kairi hesitantly opened the bag and removed everything that was inside, then proceeded to look at it in confusion.

There was a pair of boots and gloves, that she understood, but everything else looked really complicated. It seemed to be mostly black with a sprinkling of green.

"How do you put this stuff on?" Asked Kairi as she eyed the piece of clothing she guessed went over her legs.

The assistant looked confused. "You mean you don't know… Well you do come from an alien culture."

She strode over to Kairi and picked up the leg piece. "These are pants, they go over your legs."

Then she proceeded to go over each article of clothing, where it went, and what purpose it served. Which left Kairi very confused.

Once Kairi was dressed in the baggy black pants, black no sleeve shirt, what the assistant called 'combat boots', and fingerless gloves she threw on a green shirt like thing over her other shirt, and was ready to go.

She didn't care for most of the clothing, but she liked the 'jean jacket' as the scientist called it. It was green, had some pockets which she figured might be useful, and the material was strangely comfortable. _The only problem is that it doesn't cover anything below my ribs, so it probably won't keep me very warm._ Thought Kairi as she followed the assistant to what she'd called the main camp.

"What's your name?" Asked the assistant as they walked.

"Kairi." She replied. "Yours?"

"Katherine."

"You have a pretty name." Commented Katherine.

Kairi grunted in response. _It would've been a lot better if my mother had named me something Saiyan instead of something from another planet!_

They passed through some bushes and saw five soldiers sitting around a campfire.

"Is this the main camp?" Asked Kairi, unimpressed.

The scientist nodded. "These were the only ones that were upset enough about your treatment to completely abandon the army on such short notice. They're sacrificing not only their jobs, but their lives for you."

Kairi grunted. "I never asked for their help."

One of them had noticed the two women and motioned toward them. The remaining four men turned towards the women.

Kairi faltered slightly before she continued following Katherine up the slope. _Can I really trust her? I'm not sure, I'll have to be ready in case they try something._

"She ready to go?" Asked one of the soldiers, this one was old and had a familiar looking sword swung across his back.

"Give her another day." Responded Katherine. "She'll need some recovery time."

"But we don't have another day." Said another soldier, this one had dark colored skin and a deep voice. "The army could be searching for us right now, and I don't want to be discovered anytime soon."

"Yes but-"

Kairi cut Katherine off. "I'm ready when you are." _They act like I'm not even here._

"You sure?" Asked the soldier with the sword.

Kairi nodded. "I wouldn't have said so if I couldn't handle it."

He nodded thoughtfully. "What's your name?"

"Kairi"

"Well this is Squall." He guestured to the one she'd met when she'd woken up, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Joe" The dark-skinned man. "Locke" this man had silver hair and blue eyes. "and Guile." Guile was a massive mountain of muscle with blonde hair.

"Alright, let's get ready to move, everything's packed?"

"Everythings ready." Replied Squall as he lifted his pack from the ground and put on his helmet, the other soldiers followed his example.

"Here's your stuff." Said the leader as he tossed Kairi a black pack with straps that looked like they needed to be thrown around her back.

After she'd put on the pack one of the soldiers came up to her and went to lift her up.

Kairi elbowed him in the gut and kicked him in the face, knocking him onto the ground.

"The hell was that!?" Snapped Kairi. "I thought you were going to help me!?"

"What did I tell you idiots about her mental state at the moment!" Snapped Katherine. "Did I not tell you to warn her before you even came near her?"

"We're going to carry you so we don't have to slow down." Said Locke, quite calmly considering he'd just been kicked in the face.. "That alright?"

Kairi snorted. "If anything I'm going to have to slow down so you can keep up. I don't need your help for something like this."

"Whatever" Said Locke as he backed off.

Then they started going. The soldiers jogged at what Kairi thought of as a relatively slow pace to start with, then they picked it up as they realized she was keeping up with the just fine.

They continued at a decent pace for a few hours stopping briefly so they could switch which soldier was carrying Katherine. Until the leader stopped and held up a closed fist.

The other soldiers stopped behind him, but Kairi stopped right next to him.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked curiously, panting heavily.

"Because if I don't stop we'll all pass out before we reach our destination." He replied. "You look like you could use a little rest as well."

Kairi snorted. "I'm fine, I could go at this pace for hours."

"Uh-huh." He replied skeptically. "Well if you won't rest at least have a drink, there's some water in your pack." He walked back to his men leaving Kairi to glare at him.

 _He doesn't think I can do it! I ought to…_

Kairi turned around with an annoyed huff, then she fished around her pack until she found a bottle that she assumed contained water. Then she leaned against a tree, taking small sips at a time, careful not to drink to much at once.

"You've got a lot of self control to not drink that water faster." Commented Katherine from behind her.

"Water was scarce where I come, so we didn't really drink a whole lot." Replied Kairi as she turned around. "And you don't have very much self-control when it comes to ignoring your own advice."

The scientist rolled her eyes. "You won't do anything to me, it's just soldiers your scared of."

Kairi glared at her. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Okay." Replied the scientist evenly. "If you say so. You should probably let someone help you."

"I already told you, I don't need anyone's help." Replied Kairi flatly.

"You won't be able to keep up at your current state." Replied Katherine. "You haven't been able to workout seriously in months. You need to let someone help you."

"I don't need any help!" Snapped Kairi. "Get that through your head! I don't need your help!"

"Hey, we're going now." Said the lead soldiers voice from behind them. "Hurry up or someone's going to carry you."

Kairi put her water back in her pack and followed him as he started to jog through the wasteland.

They jogged until Kairi saw shadows start to darken the grassland they had made it to around and hour ago. Then the leader gave the signal to stop.

Kairi halted and got some water as the soldiers set up camp, which was essentially a lantern that was giving off a light-blue light, surrounded by some cloth bags Kairi assumed were for sleeping.

As they turned on the lantern Kairi walked up to Katherine. "I'm going to get food."

"Why would you get food?" She asked, confused. "There should be enough in your pack for at least three days."

 _I didn't see that much food._ Thought Kairi as she opened the pack and started fishing through it

"Are these it?" Asked Kairi as she pulled out some packets of something that smelled like it might be edible.

"Yup."

 _Hope it's enough._ Thought Kairi as she opened the packets and started to scarf down the stuff inside.

She finished the near tasteless stuff inside the packets and stood. As she stood Kairi noticed everyone else in the camp staring at her.

"What?" Asked Kairi.

"You just ate enough food for a week." Replied Katherine. "We didn't bring very much food."

Kairi shrugged. "I was hungry. And I can go a few days without eating so it's not a problem." She started to walk towards the edge of the circle of lantern light.

"Where you going?" Asked the older soldier.

"To train." Replied Kairi. "I'm not sleeping, and I haven't been able to train seriously in a while."

"You'll need your sleep." He replied. "We're starting early tomorrow."

"I don't sleep very often, maybe once every thirty days or so." Answered Kairi. "And I trained every day, I'll be fine."

"Can you wait until we get to a safe area before you train?" Asked the dark-skinned soldier. "We need to be ready to move fast."

"Fine." Replied Kairi irritably. She walked back to where she'd been sitting next to Katherine, and sat down. Then she began to meditate.

"What is she doing?" Kairi heard one of the soldiers whisper.

"I think she's meditating." Responded Katherine. "I've heard it's really good for relaxation, but I've never tried it before."

"I do it because I'd rather do this than sleep." Said Kairi, interrupting the conversation.

"What does meditation have to do with sleep?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"Once you get good at it you can use it as a replacement for sleep for a while." Answered Kairi.

"And why do you want to avoid sleep?"

"That's none of your business!" Snapped Kairi. "Don't you need to sleep?"

"Someone's touchy." Muttered someone across the fire from Kairi.

Kairi opened her eyes furiously and prepared to berate the man, but she got cut off.

"That's a good idea." Said the old man. "We need sleep so we can start early. We've still got a few days ahead of us before we can make it to West City."

"Where's that?" Asked Kairi curiously. "To the west." Responded the man.

"No, I thought it was to the North." Replied Kairi flatly. "Which way's west?"

The man pointed behind her. "It's that way."

Kairi nodded in response.

"If you seriously don't want to sleep. Then you can meditate, but if you're not ready to move at sunrise someone'll have to carry you."

Kairi already had her eyes closed, but she nodded anyway.

A few days later, Kairi was jogging along the way she'd been doing for the past few days, when Locke came sprinting up from behind, where he'd been sent to make sure they weren't followed.

"We're being followed!" He shouted as he caught up. "We need to hide fast!"

The old man, who was near the front, looked from side to side at the cliffs around them. Then, seemingly finding what he was looking for, led them off to the side.

Kairi was led through an opening in the cliff face that was big enough for her to fit through without much difficulty, but the others had to squeeze through. Inside it was shallow, with barely enough room to fit them all. It was all gray rock with shadows all about, Kairi could only see because of the small amount of light streaming in through the tiny cave entrance.

"You two wait here." Said the old man to her and Katherine as he guestured to the other soldiers to leave the cave.

"No, I'll come with you. If you have to fight I can help." Protested Kairi.

"We aren't going to fight." Replied the old man. "We're just going to see what we can see. And if we did fight, you'd just get in the way. You don't know how to handle a gun, and they've seen firsthand how amazing you are up close. There's no way you'll get a chance to fight up close. Stay here." Then he was gone.

Kairi glared after him, then sat down cross-legged with a 'tch'.

After a while Kairi began to meditate while Katherine began to pace around the small interior of the cave.

As the time passed, Kairi had no idea how much but it was getting darker outside, Katherine's pacing grew more frantic.

 _What's up with her?_ Wondered Kairi as she opened her eyes from meditation. She watched curiously as Katherine's frantic pacing reflected on her face. _I've never seen anyone look like that except for Mom when Dad came back injured..._ _Is she scared?_

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Kairi after a moment.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine." Replied the other woman, though her face told a completely different story.

Kairi snorted. "Cut the crap, I'm not stupid. What're you so scared of?"

"If they find us, they'll kill us!" Replied Katherine.

Kairi shrugged. "So?"

"So!" Shrieked the Assistant shrilly. "You're only saying that because you won't die! You'll be fine!"

"You go be Gero's damn lab rat and then come talk to me about being fine!" Snapped Kairi as her tail started lashing. "I'd rather die than go back to that place again!"

 _Not that it matter's anyway. I'll never be able to do anything anyway._

"You'll have a chance to get out!" Retorted Katherine. "I'll be dead!"

"You really think Gero's just gonna let me walk right out the door don't you?! I already tried that and it didn't work!" Shouted Kairi. "Last time I tried to leave, the guards knocked me out and took me right back to my cell! If I went back I'd never get to leave! He'd keep me as his lab rat! I'd prefer to die!"

"Do you even understand what dying is?" Asked Katherine angrily. "You're talking about dying, but you don't get that dying means you're gone forever! You won't have a chance to accomplish anything if you're dead!"

"I do understand what dying is thanks!" Snapped Kairi in response. "And I'd really prefer it to living right now!"

Katherine stared at Kairi in shock for a moment.

"How can you say that?" She asked. "You can do so much with your life, why throw it away?"

Kairi was taken aback by the change in tone. "Why do you care?"

"You shouldn't just not care whether you die or not."

Kairi gave a bitter laugh. "It's not like it matters whether I live or die. I'm to weak to do anything worth a damn."

"You don't have anything you want to do?"

"Yeah, I do." Replied Kairi. "I just want to kill Frieza."

"Who's that?" Asked Katherine curiously.

"He's the one that destroyed my home planet. He's the reason I'm here, and why I had to raise Kakarot alone." Replied Kairi, attempting to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Whose Kakarot?"

"He's my little brother. I told my father I'd take care of him, so I raised him. I sent him away for a trial shortly before Gero got me." Answered Kairi. "If he gets back he won't need me anymore. My job with him will be done."

"So you're like his mother?" Asked Katherine, a strange light appearing in her eyes.

"No, I'm his sister. Why would I be his mother?" Replied Kairi, confused. _Does being someone's mom mean something different here?_

"But you raised him, kind of like his mother would have, right? Wouldn't that make you like a mother to him?"

"Mother's don't usually raise their kids where I come from." Replied Kairi. "My mom was different, but most mothers let someone else raise it."

"Why." Asked Katherine, looking shocked. "Don't your people want to raise families."

Kairi shook her head. "No, the only thing most of us care about it fighting. Most mother's give their kids up so they can fight sooner. My mom's an exception."

 _Am I an exception too?_ Thought Kairi. _If I'm really like Kakarot's mom, would I give him up for anything? No, I'm not as pathetic as my mother, I'll never be like her!_

"What about you? Would you like to raise your kids?"

Kairi felt a pang of… sadness? As she thought about the two children she'd had to leave with Gero.

 _Why am I feeling this way?_ She asked herself. _I'm to strong to care._ _I don't care about them at all. They mean nothing to me… Right?_ She received no answers from herself, only more questions.

Kairi realized her companion was staring down at her expectantly.

"N-No?" She said, then realized it had sounded like a question. "No." She said, much more confidently. "I don't care. I just care about killing Frieza. Why?"

Katherine blushed. "I'd like to start a family with my boyfriend. That's why I was working for Gero, we didn't have any money, and I needed a job. Gero was the only one that had any good offers, so I took it." She sighed.

"Now I'm abandoning it."

Kairi cocked her head to the side with a confused expression on her face. "What's a boyfriend?"

"In my case, it's someone you love but you're not married yet."

"Married?" Asked Kairi, surprised.

"Do your people not do that either?"

"Not really." Replied Kairi. "It's a thing, but I've never seen anyone actually do it, the last married people died before I was born. Why do want a family so much?"

Katherine was about to answer when a shadow covered the entrance to the cave. The two women looked over and saw the old man looking through the entrance.

"Come on, we need to move, fast." Then he was gone.

Kairi and Katherine exited the cave and looked around. Everyone was there except for Guile.

"Where's Guile?" Asked Katherine.

"Dead." Replied the Old Man. "We can grieve later, we need to move now or we'll get caught."

He looked at Kairi. "We'll be going faster than we were before, so you'd better keep up."

She nodded.

"Let's go."

They began running, at a pace that was far faster than before, away from certain death for all but Kairi.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
